Waterfall
by thalassic
Summary: this is a gift fic for you britney. lemon. makoharu. totally unbeta'd.


The rest of the gang had left by the time Haru saw the waterfall, glittering in the lazy late-summer light. He could dimly hear Nagisa chat about the merits of emperor penguins in the distance, but it soon faded into the pleasant buzz of wildlife in the wilderness past the beach. It had been Mako's idea to have another training session, and they'd all jumped at the opportunity to have some fun on the beach and build their endurance at the same time.

Rei had done better this time, keeping up with the rest of the group without the use of the paddleboard, though he'd spent a few frustrated moments sputtering sand out of his mouth after they'd hit the first island beach when Nagisa hopped on his back and dared him to do twenty pushups (he'd done three). Even Mako was doing better. When he looked out at the water, Haru thought that the energy behind his eyes was anticipation and excitement, not anxiety.

That was getting off track. The waterfall was what was important. The group ran further ahead as he stepped over mossy rocks and into the pool of water, going up to his ankles before he shivered.

It was cold.

_He wanted to swim in it_. He unzipped his jacket hastily, tossed it on a nearby branch, and was about to dive in when a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"What are you doing?!" Mako asked worriedly, pulling him tightly into his arms to stop him from wriggling away. Haru stared forlornly at the pool. "_I want to swim in it_."

"You can't swim in it, you don't know what kind of bacteria is in that water and what if there are snakes?"

"Then we'll get along because we're both swimming in the pool."

Mako let out a soft sigh, and rested his chin on Haru's head. "I don't think that's how nature works." But Haru was already working his way out of his arms, ducking under them and then making an impressive backflip into the pool. When Mako wiped the water out of his eyes Haru was already at the other end of it, marveling at the feeling of water pelting his skin.

He looked delighted. The waterfall streamed down his face, catching on his eyelashes. He stuck his tongue out to taste it and lifted his hands, running them through the blankets of water to watch the disrupted flow.

Mako stared. He felt like he was intruding on something personal, standing there awkwardly holding the air where Haru had been, watching him experience a waterfall like it was the first one he'd ever seen.

"Are you coming?" Mako was startle out of his thoughts, and blinked again. Haru was reaching out to him expectantly, balanced precariously on rocks under the waterfall. He swallowed, and slowly unzipped his own jacket, before folding it neatly by the edge of the pool and stepping tentatively into the cold water.

"_Haru! _It's freezing, aren't you _cold_?" The sun didn't reach the pool, shaded as it was by the palm trees overhead. "Your lips must be blue!" He took another few steps, until he reached a sudden drop off and stared down into the clear water. He couldn't see any snakes, but…

Haru just stared at him expectantly, the waterfall pushing his bangs into his face and making them stick to his nose. He blinked a little owlishly, and waited.

Mako dropped down into the pool in one swift move, gasped _good golly!_ under his breath, and swam over to Haru's outstretched hand. He took it, and Haru pulled him under the waterfall too.

The shorter boy beamed up at his best friend. "See?" Mako wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing. Haru's eyes, which he kept closing because he was getting water in them? Or his hair, which Mako smoothed back gently so it got pushed the other way? Or maybe the way the light caught the mist around the waterfall and made it look like Haru was surrounded by rainbows.

Or Haru's blue lips.

"I told you your lips must be blue," he said softly, and brushed his thumb against them. Haru just stared at him, but didn't move.

"O-oh! Oh my god, I'm sorry-" he pulled his hand quickly away. Haru caught his wrist, and stopped him.

"I am cold," he told Mako. "But it's worth it."

"W-worth it?" He could feel the tips of his ears getting hot, and his cheeks flushing.

"To share this with you," Haru replied. He gently let go of Mako's hand, then trailed his fingers against Mako's lips.

"Yours are blue too." Mako hadn't realized Haru was so close. Had he been that close a second ago? It felt like he'd just blinked and then there Haru was. Body heat radiating off of his skin. Mako could count every eyelash.

"I've never kissed anyone under a waterfall before," Haru told Mako, and then kissed him under a waterfall.

The first few seconds were awkward. Mako wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing with his hands so he settled with leaving them in the air like he'd just been arrested, and he was kind of losing his balance so one of his feet kept slipping against the mossy rocks and he'd have to readjust it, pulling it up only to have it slide back down again.

The seconds after that, though, with Haru's hands on his hips and his own dropping down to Haru's lower back, when he turned a little so he was pressing Haru's back against the wall just behind the waterfall but pulling him closer at the same time, and their bare skin touched in all the right ways instead of all the most unwieldy- those seconds could have lasted forever and Mako wouldn't have complained.

It took all his willpower to pull away even a millimeter to softly breath, cheeks bright red now. Still, he was determined to look at Haru, so he pulled away another torturous inch to catch his best friend's eyes.

The look in them sent a shiver down his spine. Mako was positive Haru had only ever looked at water the way he was looking at Mako now, with warmth and intensity, pupils blown, biting his lower lip- whoa ok maybe Haru didn't look at water like this (despite Mako wondering, sometimes).

"Is this ok?" he asked softly, because Mako was nothing if not a gentleman, and he was worried that maybe the cold water was doing something to Haru's head. He ran his hands up and down his back to try and warm him, but it just made Haru arch against him instead. Haru nodded, looking up at Mako without any trace of embarrassment.

_Of course he wouldn't feel embarrassed. He's Haru. _That brought a silly little smile to Mako's lips, so he hid it by kissing Haru again.

"Rei and Nagisa are going to wonder where we are," he said after a moment. Haru shrugged. "We're behind a waterfall," he replied.

True.

"Won't they come looking for us and get worried?"

"Probably." It didn't seem to bother Haru. He pulled Mako back down for another kiss, and this time brought his knee up between Mako's legs, bumping against him.

Mako jumped, and then dropped his hands to Haru's hips and stared down at where they were touching, speechless.

"I've never had sex under a waterfall," Haru told Mako.

"W-what?"

"I want to have sex under a waterfall," Haru said.

"You- wh-?"

"I'm going to touch your dick now."

"I'm- that's-?"

"You can stop me if you want to." Haru slid a hand around to the front of Mako's swimsuit, and Mako knew that he absolutely did _not _want to stop Haru.

Haru slid his hand into Mako's suit and wrapped it around him, pulling him out into the mist-cooled air. Mako's nails dug into Haru's hips without thinking, and he took in a sharp breath.

"_Haru_." The shorter boy looked up with a question in his eyes dulled by lust, and tilted his head to the side.

"No, I'm not- I'm not trying to say something I-I'm just saying your name-" Mako hurriedly explained. Haru didn't stop touching him, slowly sliding his hand against the water-slicked skin and pumping.

"B-because when people d-do this kind of thing I think saying the other person's name is a way to- to, uhm, show appreciation, for what they're doing. Or, you know-" Haru kissed him and he shut up, except to gasp Haru's name again a few seconds later.

"Oh my god- Haru-" And Haru, to his credit, did not respond this time, instead tightening his grip and pressing his free hand to Makoto's abs like exploring his best friend's body was his new training regimen and he was planning on getting it perfect.

Mako realized with a jolt that it wasn't fair, if he was the only one getting touched, and with mild embarrassment realized that it would be totally ok if he wanted to touch Haru back. He ran his fingers along Haru's waistband, and then slid his swimsuit down.

Haru pulled back a little with a soft gasp, and when Mako looked up he could see _color _in Haru's cheeks.

"Are… are you blushing?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"O-oh. Well, I can stop if you w-"

"No." Mako gave him a soft, low chuckle and then trailing his fingers along Haru's dick. It was hard, and had obviously been straining against his swimsuit the whole time he'd been touching Mako. But the more Mako touched Haru, the more confident he became, feeling the jitters from earlier melt away into a desire to touch _more_, to kiss _more _of Haru's skin, to touch him everywhere and feel him everywhere and to _fuck him under this waterfall_.

And just this morning Mako had thought it would be a normal day.

"Mako," said Haru, because that's what you were supposed to say in these sorts of situations, though he hadn't meant the slight pleading edge to the name. That had been completely by accident.

Mako realized he'd stopped, and wrapped his hand around Haru fully, pressing his hips forward against Haru's hand and sliding his lips to Haru's neck. He moaned against it and pressed Haru a little harder against the rock wall of the cliff.

"Yeah?" he whispered, breath washing over Haru's skin. He pumped him harder, and Haru's free hand shot to his shoulder, gripping roughly.

"_Mako_," he said again, or maybe moaned. The blush was spread all across his cheeks and nose now, even reaching his ears. He ground against Mako's hand needily, and looked up at him. He looked completely wrecked already.

"I want you to _fuck me under this waterfall_," Haru said forcefully.

"Ok." Mako could do that. He wanted to do that. He'd never wanted to do anything more than he'd wanted to fuck Haru under this waterfall. He wiggled out of his swimsuit completely, and didn't even fold it (though he'd had the urge). Next he pulled Haru's down, noting for a second that they were the ones Mako had gotten him for his birthday one year, because the purple stripe was going _right _instead of _left _and there was a slightly different angle to it.

Haru kicked them off, caught them on his ankle, and shook his leg with frustration until they flew through the waterfall to the other side and dropped to float on top of the pool.

Mako made a note to gather them later. Right now he had more important things to do, like Haru. He grabbed one of Haru's thighs, lifting his leg until Haru got the picture and hooked it around Mako's waist, shivering not from cold now but from need.

Mako pressed a finger into him, and then another, watching as Haru's back arched and feeling as he tensed around him and then relaxed with a soft moan. His head fell back against the wall, so Mako bent down and pressed kisses to his neck, in between whispers of his name and soft words of encouragement.

He got to three before he pulled his fingers out and took a step forward, finding his balance against the slick rocks. He grabbed Haru's thigh again and looked him right in the eyes when he pressed inside him. Haru's lips formed around his name but no words came, just a low moan as gravity started to work and he slid further onto Mako's dick.

"A-are you ok?"Mako asked. It took all of his self control not to move, to just let Haru get used to it, because the last thing he needed was to hurt Haru or mess up his swimming.

After a few agonizing seconds, as Mako slid further and further into him, Haru nodded and slammed his hips down suddenly, burying Mako in him to the hilt. The noise he made sounded like a surprised squeak, but it was drowned out by Mako's own moan. He ground his hips into Haru and then pulled back slowly, watching as Haru desperately tried to pull him back.

"Haru-"

"I want you _inside of me, Mako_." Don't just stop, don't waste time, don't pull out- even for a second, Haru hated that feeling of being empty, he hated feeling Mako moving away from him.

"Th-that's how sex works, Haru, I have to pull back-"

"Then do it fast," Haru told him. "Pull back fast and then I want you _in me again_, over and over. Don't stop." So he pulled his hips back fast, and then watched Haru sink onto his dick again, faster, slicker this time. He kissed Haru's jaw as the shorter boy moaned unapologetically.

They soon reached a rhythm, one that he could tell drove Haru crazy in a good way. He'd pull back, and Haru would do everything he could to pull him closer again, to slide back down onto him, until he was practically fucking himself on Mako and both his legs were wrapped around Mako's hips, so Mako was holding him up against the wall using both hands. Haru's dick slid between their stomachs, leaking with pre-cum as he feverishly fucked himself against Mako.

It didn't take long until Haru was gasping his name again, over and over like a desperate prayer, and Mako answered every one with Haru's name.

"Please, Mako- Please-" Haru repeated it with every thrust. "_Harder_," he demanded, and Mako obliged, slamming into him so hard that Haru scratched his shoulder blades against the wall. That was it, that was what Haru needed, that force, because he came with another desperate noise that sounded like _Mako _and _yes _and _please _all mixed into one.

Mako only barely heard it, because he pulled back one last time and then thrust into Haru again and came in him, while Haru rolled his hips down against him.

It was only afterwards, as he was gently pulling out and catching Haru in his arms that he felt guilty. He was about to apologize- for being rough, for scraping Haru's back, for everything, when Haru cut him off.

"We should fuck in the ocean next time."

Mako gathered their swimsuits, they cleaned themselves up in the pool, and swam back to shore just as Rei and Nagisa came into sight on the horizon, worriedly calling their names.

"There they are! Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa waved and ran over as they stepped over the rocks onto solid ground again.

"Where were you?" Mako's cheeks flushed a little, but Haru just opened his mouth and said, "We were fu-"

Mako clamped his hand over it and laughed nervously. "We were just going for a swim! Sorry to worry you guys. Is anyone else hungry? We should head back and get some dinner now, we won't get better if we don't eat nutritious meals!"

He let his hand drop, and as Rei and Nagisa nodded and walked back towards the beach to swim back to camp, Haru said, "I want mackerel."


End file.
